Anges et fous
by Gaston1991
Summary: De mystérieuses créatures appellé anges apparaissent dans une ville nommé T-3. II Palazzo envoit Excel et Hyatt enquêter.
1. Chapter 1

Voici le premier chapitre d'un crossover que j'ai en tête depuis que j'ai vu récemment Excel Saga, un des meilleurs animes jamais fait. Je n'ai jamais été un grand fan de l'histoire d'Evangelion (je préfère les premiers épisodes qui étaient moins 'dark'), mais je trouve que la plupart des personnages ne sont pas mal et j'avais envi de les utiliser dans une histoire, mais je n'étais pas satisfait de mes idées qui étaient juste une version plus légère des derniers épisodes de la série. Finalement, je me suis dis que ça serait amusant de faire rencontrer les personnages d'Evangelion et d'Excel Saga.

Une dernière chose, ce ne sont pas les personnages d'Evangelion que vous allez voir mais plutôt comment j'imagine qu'ils seraient dans un anime comme Excel Saga. Je vais tout de même être un peu fidèle à leur personnalité, la plus grand différence serait qu'ils vont être plus comique que réaliste.

**Chapitre 1**

Comme tous les matins, Excel et Hyatt étaient au quartier général d'Across et elles attendaient les ordres de leur chef II Palazzo.

-Salut à vous seigneur II Pala...Commença Excel.

-...zzo. Termina Hyatt.

II Palazzo ne répondit pas et sortit deux billets de sa poche.

-Excel...Hyatt...Ses deux billets vont vous...

-SUPER ! Cria Excel. NOTRE BON SEIGNEUR II PALAZZO NOUS OFFRE DES VACANCES ! C'est trop géniale ! Avec tout ce que j'ai vécu dernièrement..Amnésique...le combat avec votre ombre...le changement de corps avec Hatchan...

Excel se mit à courir dans tous les sens au grand désespoir de son chef.

-Ce ne sont pas des vacances Excel. C'est pour une mission.

-Ah ?

-Est-ce que cela veut dire que nous allons loin ? Demanda Hyatt.

-Oui, maintenant que Homme est mort, je suis totalement maitre d'Across et j'ai décidé que conquérir une seule ville pour apporter le bonheur était insuffisant. Notre mission dorénavant et de veiller à la conquête de la terre...avec des moyens beaucoup plus pacifiste cette fois-ci.

-Je reconnais bien là votre bonté de cœur ! Dit Excel pleine d'adoration.

-La première ville que j'ai choisi est situé à une centaine de kilomètre d'ici. Elle se nomme T-3. Il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange dernièrement, mais je crois que c'est mieux que vous voyez par vous même.

Il tira une corde et Excel tomba dans la trappe situé en dessus d'elle.

-Oups...Je me suis trompé de bouton. Dit-il sans être vraiment désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave ! Si ça n'était pas arrivé, les lecteurs auraient pus ce plaindre que l'auteur ne reproduit pas le style de la série. Dit Excel.

Excel réussit à remonter après quelques minutes. II Palazzo avait tiré une autre corde qui avait fait apparaître une télévision. Cette dernière montrait un reportage. On distinguait des images flous d'un combat mettant en scène un robot géant et une étrange créature. Ensuite, l'image fut plus précise et montrait un reporter.

-Ses images furent tournés dans le parc de T-3, une petite ville tranquille qui vit principalement du centre de recherche et militaire NERV où sont construits certaines des machines les plus sophistiqués de notre époque. Depuis deux semaines, trois mystérieuses créatures sont apparus du ciel et furent maitrisés et tués par des robots nommés EVA. Ses robots ont été construits par la NERV dans le but de protéger les citoyens. Les dirigeants de NERV affirme ne rien savoir à propos de ses mystérieuses créatures que certains appelles anges. Aucun membre de la NERV n'a voulut donner d'interview et...

II Palazzo ferma le téléviseur avec sa télécommande.

-Je crois que vous en avez assez vu...

-Donc notre mission est de découvrir qui sont ses créatures ? Demanda Hyatt.

-Exact et je veux aussi que vous infiltrez la NERV. Cette organisation me semble louche et pourrait être la source de plusieurs vices.

-Vous pouvez comptez sur nous seigneur II Palazzo ! Dit Excel.

Plus tard, dans leur appartement, Excel et Hyatt faisaient leurs bagages. Excel était excité par cette mission.

-Ça va être super ! Nous allons découvrir une nouvelle ville et...Hatchan ? Tu m'écoute ?

Hyatt regardait son supérieur avec un drôle de sourire. Depuis l'incident au love hôtel, Hyatt avait développé des sentiments nouveaux à propos de sa meilleure amie. Des sentiments qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie et qu'elle ne comprenait pas bien. Par exemple, elle aimait bien regarder Excel juste pour le plaisir de la regardez.

-Hatchan ! Tu rêves ou quoi ?

-Hein ? Oh désolé chef. J'étais prise dans mes pensés.

-Bah, ce n'est pas grave, mais il faut se dépêcher. C'est marqué sur nos billets que notre moyen de transport part dans une demi-heure.

-Ma valise est déjà prête chef.

-Parfait. Au revoir Menchi ! On se reverra bientôt !

Excel salua la pauvre petite chienne qui était blottit dans un coin, totalement terrorisé par ses deux maitresses qui voyaient en elle un garde manger. Excel et Hyatt ne se rendirent pas compte de la terreur de Menchi et allèrent vers la porte.

-Je me demande qu'elle est notre moyen de transport. Dit Hyatt.

-Surement un truc complètement luxueux ! Notre seigneur est si bon !

Excel ferma la porte. Menchi regardait cette porte avec envie. Si seulement elle avait un moyen pour l'ouvrir...Soudain, un miracle apparu. Le vent souffla très fort et ouvrir la porte. Excel avait apparemment mal fermé sa porte. Menchi sourit et couru immédiatement dehors, content d'être libre.

Plus tard, les deux agentes d'Across étaient en route pour T-3. Le moyen de transport choisit par II Palazzo était un vieux car tout pourrit. Il était rempli de curieux qui avaient envi de voir les EVA et les anges. Excel essaya du mieux qu'elle put de me pas être déçu.

-Au moins on ne risque pas de défoncer le budget, hein Hatchan ?

Excel regarda sa coéquipière assise à coté d'elle. Elle ne bougeait pas et saignait de la bouche.

-Pourquoi je ne suis pas surprise ? Dit Excel à elle-même.

-Mon dieu ! Votre amie est morte ! Dit un vieil homme assis dans le siège devant Excel. Vous devez êtres triste !

-Ça ne fait rien. J'ai l'habitude.

-Je vois...Dit-il d'un air désolé. Vous avez perdu tellement de gens à qui vous teniez que la mort ne vous fait plus aucun effet...

-Non..Non...C'est pas...

-C'est à cause de tous les pêches de ce monde ! Les gens sont tournés vers Satan maintenant. Heureusement, Dieu vient nous sauver ! Ses anges sont venus nous sauver et...

-Pitié, arrêter...

Durant les trois heures que durèrent le trajet, Excel fut obligée d'écouter les sermons d'un vieux prêtre et d'endurer le sang de Hyatt qui coulait à coté d'elle.

Les heures passèrent...À T-3, les cours venaient de ce terminer et les élèves entrèrent chez eux. L'un d'eux se prénommait Shinji Ikari et il se dirigeait vers son casier en pesant aux évènements des dernières semaines.

-Il s'en est passé des choses...Pensa-t-il tristement. Ma mère est morte quand j'avais quatre ans...Mon père m'a abandonné pendant 10 ans et il a voulu me revoir uniquement pour que je pilote son stupide robot...J'ai rencontré tellement de monde...Misato...Rei...Asuka..Pen Pen...Kensuke..Toji...Hikari...Ils sont gentils la plupart du temps, mais je me sens toujours aussi triste. Pourquoi je suis toujours aussi triste ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me mets soudainement à penser au sujet de ma vie sans aucune raison valable ?

-Shinji ! Cria Asuka. Arrêter de trainer ! Misato doit venir nous chercher afin qu'on passe des tests encore une fois !

-Heu...J'arrive Asuka.

Dehors, dans le stationnement, Rei attendait déjà.

-Salut Shinji. Salut Asuka. Dit-elle sans émotion quand les deux autres arrivèrent.

-Salut Rei. Dit Shinji.

-Salut miss sans personnalité. Dit Asuka. Misato n'est pas là ? Elle est en retard...pauvre alcoolique.

Shinji n'aimait pas trop comment Asuka insultait les autres, mais il était beaucoup trop timide pour le lui dire. Après quelques secondes d'attentes, une voiture arriva à toute vitesse et s'arrêta devant les trois adolescents.

-C'est pas trop tôt ! Se plaint Asuka.

-Désolé pour le retard les enfants...Shinji, pourquoi es-tu aussi pâle ?

-Mi...Misato...Dit Shinji en pointant une des roues de la voiture. Tu as écrasé Rei...encore une fois !

Misato regarda le pneu. Rei était effectivement sous la roue et elle baignait dans son sang.

-Quoi. Au non ! Vite, il ne faut pas que quelqu'un voit son cadavre ! Rei et ses clones doivent rester un secret pour le monde extérieur !

-Comme elle meurt tout le temps, cela ne va pas être un secret bien longtemps. Dit Asuka.

Misato et Shinji transportèrent le cadavre de Rei et la mirent dans le coffre de la voiture. Ensuite, Misato prit le volant et ils allèrent vers la NERV.

-Je vais encore me faire engueuler ! Se lamenta Misato.

-Est-ce que Kaji est encore à la NERV ? Demanda Asuka, indifférence à la peine de Misato.

-Ne me parle surtout pas de ce débile qui imagine être un agent secret !

-Kaji n'est pas débile !

Pendant que les deux filles se disputaient, Shinji regardait à travers dehors le paysage.

-Pourquoi est-ce que Asuka est aussi de mauvaise humeur ? Pensa Shinji. J'aimerai bien être son ami, mais elle parfois si méchante...Rei est plus gentille, mais c'est parce qu'elle n'a pas vraiment émotion... Je suis sûre qu'elle pourrait ressentir des émotions si elle ne mourrait plus...Et Misato...Elle est gentille, mais tellement immature...Pourtant je les aimes bien toutes les trois malgré leurs défauts...En fait, mon souhait après que cette histoire ce termine serait...

-SHINJI IMBÉCILE ! Cria Asuka.

Asuka frappa Shinji sur la tête avec son sac d'école.

-Aie ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

-Je te signale que nous sommes dans une fanfiction humoristique alors arrête de polluer l'histoire avec ta déprime, compris ?

-O...Oui...

Pendant ce temps, à l'autre bout de la ville, Excel et Hyatt étaient finalement d'arriver à destination.

-Cette ville n'est pas mal. Dit Hyatt.

-Maintenant, Hatchan, il faut trouver la NERV ! Seigneur II Palazzo, je vais vous prouvez une bonne fois pour toute que je peux réussir un de vos plans !

À suivre

Fin du premier chapitre

J'espère que vous avez prit du plaisir à lire. Pour le premier chapitre, je voulais juste poser les bases de l'intrigue donc je n'ai pas mis beaucoup de blagues. Je n'ai aucune idée si mon humour est drôle ou non, mais en tout cas je fais de mon mieux.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Excel et Hyatt marchaient dans les rues de T-3 depuis plusieurs minutes sans savoir où aller.

-Chef...Je commence à être fatigué de transporter mes bagages...Je crois que je vais...

Hyatt commençait à saigner de la bouche. Excel se mit à paniquer.

-Non Hatchan ! S'il te plait..non ! Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir plus qu'une fois par jour ! Euh...Pose tes bagages sur le sol...Nous allons demander notre chemin.

Hyatt déposa ses bagages et arrêta de saigner. Excel fit du pouce et rapidement une auto s'arrêta. Le conducteur était un beau jeune homme proche de la trentaine.

-Bonjours mesdemoiselles, vous allez dans quelle direction ?

-Nous voulons un renseignement. Est-ce que vous savez où se trouve les laboratoires NERV ? Demanda Excel.

-Bien sur ! C'est mon lieu de travail ! Dit l'homme. Pourquoi allez-vous à la NERV ?

-Et bien..euh...Dit Excel.

-Nous sommes les nouveaux concierges. Dit Hyatt qui avait dit la première chose qui lui avait passé par la tête.

-Concierge...Je vois...Dit l'homme avec un sourire étrange. Vous ne serez pas venues pour espionner ?

Excel et Hyatt reculèrent un peu. C'étaient la première fois que quelqu'un avait deviné leurs réelles intentions. Est-ce que cela voudrait dire que leur mission venait déjà de tomber à l'eau ?

-N'ayez pas peur...Je suis comme vous...Je m'appelle Ryoji Kaji et je suis inspecteur spécial pour la NERV, mais ils ne se doutent pas que je les espionne...

-Inspecteur spécial ? Dit Hyatt.

-Oui, je suis chargé de diverse mission qu'on me confie, mais en réalité je suis un espion pour les services secrets américaine, russe, françaises et coréen.

-Wow ! Vous devez être un très bon agent secret ! Dit Excel.

-Et oui...Et je ne vous dénoncerez pas...Je peux même vous aidez si vous le voulez. Venez avec moi, je vais justement à la NERV.

-Vous être vraiment très gentil. Dit Hyatt avec un sourire.

Plus tard, dans un des laboratoires de la NERV, Ritsuko avait terminé de créer la nouvelle Rei. Cette jeune fille était le fruit d'expérience sur le clonage et la NERV avait des échantillons de son ADN. Rei pouvait être cloné à volonté, mais Ritsuko commençait à en avoir marre.

-Bon. Dit-elle en regardant le corps de Rei endormit sur un lit. Le clonage est terminé. Je peux maintenant aller voir les autres pour leur synchronisations.

Ritsuko sortit de la pièce et eut le malheur de trouver Misato dans le couloir.

-Salut Ritsuko. J'espère que tu n'as pas eu trop de problème avec le clonage...Dit-elle un peu gênée.

La scientifique fronça les sourcils.

-Tu ne pourrait pas faire attention quand tu conduit ? Tu m'imagines que je n'ai que ça à faire ?

-Je suis désolée...Vraiment désolée...

-Heureusement que Rei ne se souvient pas de ses morts...Quoique cela voudrait dire qu'elle pourrait se remémorer que s'approcher de toi est une mauvaise idée.

-Voyons Rits...Je n'ai fait que tuer Rei. Ce n'est pas un crime, tout le monde le fait. La semaine dernière, il y a même des techniciens qui ont jetés deux Rei du toit afin de parier laquelle des deux allaient mourir...

-Ce n'est pas parce que les autres le font que c'est bien. Et peut-être que je serais moins en colère si tu n'avais pas foncé ta voiture sur le mur de mon bureau !

-Ben quoi ? C'était le moyen le plus rapide que j'ai trouvé pour venir te voir.

Ritsuko mit sa main sur son front, pensant à quel point Misato pouvait avoir des idées idiotes.

Pendant ce temps, Asuka et Shinji attendaient Ritsuko dans une autre salle. Ils étaient tous les deux dans une tenue de danseur.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est long ! Stupide Misato...Pensait Asuka. Quoique. Cela me donne l'occasion de taquiner Shinji. Il est mignon quand je le torture psychologiquement.

Asuka tourna sa tête vers Shinji avec un sourire sadique.

-Oh Shinji...Est-ce que je peux te poser des questions ?

-Euh...Oui...

-As tu déjà embrassé une fille ?

-Attends...Maman...Misato...Ritsuko...Rei...Hikari...Maya...Non jamais.

-Oh pauvre petit choux. Ricana Asuka.

-Et toi ? Est-ce que tu as déjà embrassé un garçon ?

-QUOI ? COMMENT OSE-TU POSER UNE QUESTION AUSSI PERSONNELLE ! JE VAIS TE...

Asuka étranglait Shinji, mais elle fut interrompue quand la porte s'ouvrit et qu'une personne entra dans la pièce.

-Asuka, qu'est-ce que tu fait ? Demanda Kaji.

Asuka lâcha Shinji et alla voir l'homme qu'elle aimait avec un très grand sourire.

-Kaji ! Shinji est méchant ! Il voulait me faire mal au main avec son cou !

-Shinji, ce n'est pas très gentil. Dit Kaji en riant.

-Mais enfin...Dit Shinji.

À leurs tour, Ritsuko et Misato entrèrent dans la salle.

-Kaji ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Demanda Misato en colère.

-Je suis venu voir la fille la plus belle du monde...et aussi j'ai emmené les nouvelles concierges.

-Nouvelles concierges ? Demanda Ritsuko.

-Ben oui. Tu ne le savais pas ? Dit Kaji.

-Oh oui ! Le commandant me l'a dit l'autre jour. Menti Ritsuko. J'avais juste oublié.

-Kaji ! Je suis ici ! Dit Asuka un peu triste. Montre moi de l'attention !

Pendant que Kaji parlait avec les deux enfants, Ritsuko parlait à voix basse avec Misato.

-Je trouve cette histoire de concierges bizarre. Va les trouver pendant que je teste le niveau de coordinations des enfants. Dit Ritsuko.

-Compris.

Dans un des nombreux couloirs du NERV, Excel et Hyatt se promenaient.

-Cette endroit est immense, mais je suis sur que je vais bientôt trouver des indices ! II Palazzo, je vais vous prouvez que je suis la meilleure de vos agents !

-Mais par où commencer chef ?

-Alors là j'en ai pas la moindre idée.

-Je peux peut-être vous aidez. Dit une voix derrière eux.

Les deux filles se retournèrent et virent un garçon albinos à l'allure sympathique.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Kaoru et j'aime rendre service aux gens.

-Bonjour Kaoru. Moi c'est Excel et cette fille Hyatt. Nous voulons trouver des indices sur les intentions de NERV.

-Ah oui je vois...Et ben voici deux plans de l'édifice. Les salles marquées d'une croix sont celles qui vont vous intéressez.

Le dénommé Kaoru donna les deux plans aux filles.

-C'est gentil ! Oh Hatchan ! Il y a beaucoup de croix ! Je crois qu'il va falloir se séparer afin de trouver les indices plus rapidement.

-D'accord chef.

Le duo prit une direction différente. Hyatt alla vers le sud alors que Excel alla vers le nord. Dans le corridor, Hyatt pensait à sa relation avec son chef Excel.

-Depuis quelque temps...Je ne sais se qui m'arrive, mais j'aime Excel plus qu'une amie. J...J'ai envie de la serrez dans mes bras et de l'embrassez...Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de ce qui est arrivé au Love Hotel ou tout simplement parce que l'auteur est un fan de yuri, mais je suis attiré par elle...Si seulement elle n'aime pas II Palazzo...Nous pourrions sortir ensemble...Je l'emmènerais dans un restaurant quatre étoiles, après en fera la vaisselle parce qu'on n'a pas de quoi payer, ensuite nous nous embraserions sous la belle étoile...Je lui cracherais accidentellement du sang au visage et cela nous fera rire...Cela serait tellement merveilleux...

Hyatt était tellement dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarquait pas Rei qui venait de sortir de son 'sommeil' et était sortit de la salle.

-Pardon...Qui êtres-vous ? Demanda Rei. Je ne me souviens pas de vous avoir déjà vu avant.

-Euh...Je..Je suis la nouvelle concierge.

-Concierge...Dit Rei avec une absence totale d'émotion.

Hyatt trouva la jeune fille un peu étrange et s'approcha d'elle.

-Euh...Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda Hyatt.

-Pourquoi posez-vous la question ?

-Pour une raison quelconque, je trouve que tu me semble pas nor...

-AHAHA ! Dit Misato derrière Hyatt. Dit-moi, es-tu une des nouvelles concierges.

-Oui. Dit Hyatt. C'est exact.

-Il n'y a jamais eu de concierge ici. Le commandant est bien trop radin pour en engager ! Tu vas me suivre immédiatement.

Misato prit brusquement le bras de Hyatt. Cela eu pour effet de la secouer un peu fort.

-Non...Pas aussi brusquement...Je vais...Trop tard...

Hyatt cracha du sens sur la personne en face d'elle qui se trouva être Rei. Cette dernière reçu tout le sang sur la figure et tomba sur le sol. Effrayée, Misato lâcha Hyatt et s'agenouilla devant Rei. Elle prit la respiration de Rei. Elle ne sentait rien.

-Mon dieu ! Rei vient de mourir encore une fois ! Ritsuko va être furieuse ! Mais comment Rei as-t-elle pu mourir ?

Misato tourna la tête vers Hyatt, ne sachant pas trop quoi penser de la jeune fille.

Pendant ce temps, Excel était arrivée au hangar où était entreposé les EVA en vue des combats contre les anges.

-Je me demande où sont les gens qui travaillent ici. Je n'ai vu personne jusqu'à maintenant.

Elle entendit des pas. Par réflexe, elle alla se cacher derrière des caisses. Après quelques secondes, elle entendit la voix de deux hommes.

-Mon ami, que vous arrive-t-il ? Depuis l'arrivée des anges, vous me semblez plus calme alors qu'au contraire tout le monde est inquiet.

-Je dois garder mon calme Fuyutsuki. Je suis le commandant et je dois montrer l'exemple.

-Pour être franc Ikari, depuis l'accident de Yui je trouve que vous être de plus en plus bizarre. Comment dire...Vous semblez utilise les autres comme des marionnettes.

-Bien sur ! Ils ne me sont utilisent que pour mon plan !

-Plan ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous enfin ?

-Cela devient vraiment intéressant. Pensa Excel.

-Le plan qui consiste à débarrasser le monde de ses ignobles anges bien sur. Je...

La voix de l'homme fut interrompu par la voix d'une femme.

-Commandant Ikari ! Les signales sont formels, un nouvel ange va venir bientôt !

-Il va falloir sonnez l'alarme dans toute la ville. Dit Gendo. Maya, allez prévenir tout le monde via l'intercom.

-Bien commandant.

Tous les trois partirent de la salle. Excel était maintenant seule.

-Il va falloir que je sorte ici discrètement. Pensa Excel. Cet Ikari me semble dangereux...Dommage que je n'ai pas vu sa tête.

Pendant ce temps, Ritsuko examina le corps de Rei et plus exactement le sang de Hyatt.

-Misato, ne me dit pas que Rei est morte seulement à cause de ce sang !

-Et ben oui.

-Cela me rappelle la fois où j'avais dégueulé du sang sur de la pelouse et que toute la végétation avait fané.

Ritsuko regardait attentivement Hyatt.

-Je ne sais pas qui vous être, mais en tout cas il n'est pas question que vous partez d'ici sans que je ne vous examine.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'une sirène retentit dans tout le bâtiment et à l'extérieur afin de prévenir la ville.

-Attention, attention. Dit la voix de Maya. Un ange sera ici dans une dizaine de minutes. Il faut préparer les pilotes le plus vite possible.

-Une attaque ! Et Rei qui est morte ! Dit Misato.

-Et en plus Asuka et Shinji ne s'accordent pas bien ensemble...Dit Ritsuko. Cela va allez très mal pour nous...

Note de l'auteur

Cela va un peu moins vite que je ne l'aurais cru. Enfin, j'espère que cela vous a diverti.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Excel voulait s'enfuir de la NERV. Malheureusement, la salle d'où elle se trouvait s'était rapidement remplit de différentes personnes. C'était la salle où les EVA sortaient pour aller affronter les anges. En quelques minutes, Asuka et Shinji étaient parti dans leur EVA détruire l'ange. Maintenant, tout le monde surveillait les ordinateurs dans la cabine.

-Il y a tellement de monde. Pensa Excel. Mais personne ne semble faire attention à la sortie.

Ce que Excel avait appelé la sortie était une porte géante qui menait les EVAs vers l'extérieur. Elle était encore ouverte pour permette aux deux robots de revenir. Sans trop réfléchir, Excel fonça le plus vite qu'elle pouvait vers cette endroit.

-Je vais passer ! Cria Excel. Je vais passer et personne ne m'arrêtera !

Ses cris attirent l'attention de quelques techniciens.

-Mais c'est qui cette fille ?

-Elle est folle ! Elle va tout droit vers le combat !

Quelques secondes plus tard, dans la cabine de commande, Misato reçue un coup de téléphone d'un des techniciens. Elle était accompagnée par Ritsuko, Hyatt et trois autres techniciens dont Maya.

- Allo ? Pourquoi m'appelez-vous ? Je suis occupé !

-Cette technologie est impressionnante. Dit Hyatt gentiment.

-Ne parlez pas inutilement cela déconcentre les autres. Dit Ritsuko.

-Ça ne me dérange pas qu'une jolie fille me parle. Dit Maya.

-Ce n'est pas le moment pour ça ! Réprimanda Ritsuko en colère.

-Arrêtez de crier, j'essaie de comprendre ce qu'il veut me dire...Bon. Continue...QUOI ? Une fille se dirige vers la zone de combat ? Mais qui est assez stupide pour faire cela ?

-Oh. C'est peut-être ma chef Excel. Elle aime bien faire des trucs que les autres considère comme étant stupide.

-Mon dieu vite...Dit Misato en prenant un micro qui était relié aux EVAs. Asuka...Shinji...Une civile est proche de votre combat. Faites attention.

Cette nouvelle surprit les deux enfants.

- Faites attention ! Comme si c'était déjà facile de combattre un ange ! Se plaignit Asuka.

En effet, cet ange n'était pas facile. Les deux adolescents avaient donné plusieurs coups sur l'ange. Il était affecté, mais il était encore capable de bouger et de défendre. Asuka allait lui donner un coup qui pourrait lui être fatal.

- Tu vas mourir ! Cria Asuka.

- Asuka ! Attends ! Je viens de voir la fille sous ton EVA !

Asuka immobilisa son Eva et regarda vers le sol. Excel regardait les robots et le monstre et ne semblaient pas avoir peur.

- C'est donc ça un ange ? Ça ne ressemble pas à ce que j'ai vu dans un livre. C'est de la fausse représentation ! Oh des robots. On dirait ceux de Goldorak à la seule différente qu'ils ne lui ressemblent pas du tout.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ? Cria Asuka. ''Elle ne se sauve même pas, l'imbécile !''

- Elle..Elle va vers l'ange !

L'ange était aussi immobile, ne sachant pas trop quoi penser d'Excel.

- Je me demande de quelle texture est faite un ange. J'ai rien qu'à toucher !

Excel toucha le pied de l'ange. Cela sembla frustrer ce dernier car il leva le pied et écrasa Excel. Cela mit Shinji en colère.

- Non ! Prends ça monstre !

Shinji donna un coup de poing à l'ange et ce dernier explosa en plusieurs morceaux.

- Hé ! Il était à moi ! Pourquoi veut-tu toujours prouver que tu es le meilleur ?

- Je veux rien prouver ! Tu crois que je suis content ? Une pauvre jeune et innocent fille a été tuée et...

- Ça fait mal ! Dit Excel.

Asuka et Shinji regardaient Excel stupéfaits. L'ange avait laissé une emprunte de pied et Excel se trouvait au milieu de l'emprunte saine et sauve. Elle fut ramenée à la base d'où Ritsuko examina elle et Hyatt. Deux heures plus tard, la blonde alla faire son rapport au commandant Gendo Ikari.

-Commandant, ses deux filles sont incroyables. L'une d'elle peut cracher du sang mortel et semble mourir et revivre plusieurs fois par jour. Elle m'a parlé d'une histoire de princesse et de planète Mars dont je n'ai pas comprise grand chose. L'autre semble avoir la faculté de survivra à n'importe quoi qui normalement causerez la mort d'un individu normal.

-Hum...Cela pourrait nous être utile contre les anges...Je veux que ses filles restent avec nous...

-Compris commandant.

À l'infirmerie, Excel et Hyatt étaient chaque unes sur un lit. Excel parlait à Misato depuis quelques minutes.

-J'y crois ! Tu es une fan de Sailor Moon ! S'exclama Misato.

-Évidemment ! Cette fille est un exemple pour nous tous !

C'est à ce moment que les trois enfants entrèrent dans la pièce.

-Vous vous amusez bien ? Demanda Shinji.

-Pourquoi est-ce que cette jeune fille semble morte ? Demande Rei en pointant Hyatt du doigt.

-C'est son état normal quand elle dort. Expliqua Excel.

-Rei...Ne t'approches pas trop d'elle s'il te plait.

-Très bien major.

-Excel, je te présente nos pilotes. Asuka Soryu Langley, Rei Ayanami et Shinji Ikari.

Rei et Shinji saluèrent Excel. Asuka bouda. Elle n'avait pas envie de voir la fille qui avait fait rater son moment de gloire.

-Ikari ! Pensa Excel. C'est surement celui que je cherche ! Je suis dégouté rien qu'en le regardant. Il a l'air d'un criminel !

Ritsuko entra à son tour dans la salle.

-Excel...Hyatt...Vous faites dorénavant partie de la NERV. Vous pourriez nous être utile dans la lutte contre les anges.

-Super ! Dit Excel. Mais euh...Je ne sais pas où dormir.

-L'appartement à coté de chez moi est libre. Dit Misato. Tu pourrait venir y habiter ! Cela pourrait être génial !

-Excellente idée ! Dit Excel.

-Ah non pas question ! S'écria Asuka. Je refuse !

Pendant que Misato et Asuka se disputaient au sujet de leur nouveaux voisins, Excel regardait attentivement Shinji avec un sourire malin.

-Cela me permettra de veiller sur lui...Pensa Excel.

Le soir venu, Excel et Hyatt étaient dans leur nouvel appartement. Elles inspectèrent leurs nouvelle maison.

- Regarde Hatchan ! Il y a deux chambres ! Une pour chaque ! Dit Excel.

-C'est...bien...Dit Hyatt. Chef, je viens de vérifier dans la cuisine et il n'y a rien à manger.

-Merde ! Et la blonde nous as dit que notre premier salaire ne sera que dans une semaine ! On va mourir de faim ! II Palazzo aidait nous ! J'aurais du apporter Menchi avec nous.

-Chef...Dit Hyatt qui regardait dehors car la porte n'avait pas été fermé. Il y a un pingouin dehors.

-Quoi ?

Effectivement, un pingouin était devant le hall d'entrée et il regardait les deux filles avec curiosité.

-De la nourriture ! Cria Excel en empoignant une casserole. Allez viens petit pingouin, je vais te montrer ta nouvelle amie..Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu...BANG ! AIE ! OUILLE !

Rapide comme l'éclair, le pingouin avait donné un coup de pied à Excel afin qu'elle échappa sa casserole. Puis, il la fit trébucher et son derrière entra dans la casserole. Le pingouin ria et parti.

-Il est fort, hein chef.

-Hatchan aide moi je t'en prit ! L'auteur n'a aucune imagination. Les gags sont digne d'un enfant de 5 ans.

Soudainement, le plafond tomba sur Excel et immédiatement après une horde d'éléphant entra dans l'appartement et piétinèrent Excel. Cette dernière était étalé sur le plancher, tout en comporte.

-Je crois que l'auteur ne supporte pas la critique, chef. Laisse-moi t'aider.

Hyatt tendit sa main et aida Excel a se relever. Cette dernière regarda son ami avec un sourire.

-Merci Hatchan ! Je ne serais pas ce que je serais sans toi.

-Ce n'était rien chef. Dit Hyatt en rougissant.

-Tu es toute rouge Hatchan ! J'espère que ce n'est pas une maladie. Il faut que tu soit en forme ! Demain, nous allons commencer à trouver des indices ! Je crois que ce Shinji a quelque chose à avoir avec les mystérieux anges. Il me semble vraiment suspect.

-Nous ne sommes pas censé aller à la NERV demain ?

-Pas avant 10h. Avant cela, nous aurions le temps de...

-Salut. Dit Shinji qui venait d'entrer. Excusez-moi de vous dérangez, mais Misato insiste pour que vous veniez manger avec nous. Elle veut aussi organiser une fête.

-Une fête ? Dit Hyatt.

Excel était devenue tout excité en voyant Shinji.

-Es..Est-ce que écoutait notre conversion ? C'est très mal d'entrer sans cogner ! C'est une des règlements les plus élémentaires de la politesse et tu vient de la souiller sale délinquant !

-Mais la porte était ouverte et...

Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Misato qui tenait une bouteille dans la main et était visiblement en état d'ébriété.

-Vous venez ? Nous allons bien nous amusez !

-Euh..Bien sur ! Dit Excel avec un sourire.

En entrant dans l'appartement, les deux agents d'ACROSS remarquèrent qu'Asuka était à la table et semblait peu amuser. Elles remarquèrent aussi que le pingouin de tout à l'heure était présent.

-Salut...Dit-elle froidement.

-Chef, c'est le pingouin qui t'a botté les fesses il y a dix minutes.

-Merci de me rappelez ce merveilleux souvenir Hatchan.

-Vous avez déjà fait la connaissance de mon sympathique Pen Pen ? Demanda joyeusement Misato.

-Oui. Répondit Excel. J'imagine qu'il est le plat du jour.

-Quoi ? Cria Misato. Pen Pen n'est pas de la nourriture, il est mon...

-Ton godemichet ! Dit Asuka.

-Exactement..Eh ! Sale garce !

Encore une fois, Asuka et Misato se disputèrent. Shinji les ignora et mangea la nourriture déposé sur la table.

-Elle se batte souvent comme ça ? Demanda Hyatt.

-Oui. C'est un peu embêtant je l'avoue. Dit Shinji.

-C'est ça...Pensa Excel. Tu fait semblant que ça t'embête, mais en faite tu es un gros sadique qui aime voir les deux filles souffrir.

Le reste de la fête se passa plutôt bien. Excel et Hyatt eurent leur vrai repas depuis bien longtemps et elles se couchèrent relativement tard. Le lendemain matin, Excel se réveilla à 7h en sursaut.

-Mon dieu 7h ! Peut-être que Shinji est déjà debout et loin depuis longtemps !

C'est alors que Excel entendit Shinji et Asuka parler dehors.

-Dépêche toi Asuka. Nous allons être en retard pour l'école.

-Arrête de te plaindre !

-Chouette. Je vais les suivre à l'école et surveiller Shinji avant mon rendez-vous avec les scientifiques de la NERV. Tu en dit quoi Hatchan...Hatchan ! Je n'aime pas quand tu meurt devant la table, cela ne me donne pas envie de manger...

À suivre


End file.
